1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to collapsible structures; and, more particularly, to a self standing three dimensional structure which can be quickly and easily collapsed to a multi-ply planar structure, then quickly and easily re-erected to a three dimensional self standing structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of foldable structures are known in the fields of toys and games, advertising, simulated buildings, backdrops, etc. Such structures usually require more than a single operation to move them between a flat folded state to an erected state. Such prior art structures, when erected, whether by a single or multiple operation, may not be of sufficient strength to support pressure on the same, thereby collapsing the same.
This is particularly true where the structure may be used by a child as a house, fort, castle, game board, area encircling a computer, or the like, etc. The child may want to place dolls and furniture or the like in different rooms or openings in the structure putting pressure on the various levels of the structure. Thus, such a structure must be able to withstand repeated use by the child. Also, such structures must be inexpensive, easy to assemble, and able to be stored away when not in use.
There is thus a need for a collapsible structure foldable to a planar configuration, then quickly and easily assembled to a self supporting three dimensional structure capable of sustained play or other use.